


The Perfect Pebble

by Hippomatrix



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Animal AU, M/M, gay penguins au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippomatrix/pseuds/Hippomatrix
Summary: Viktor boldly snuggled up to Yuuri, gently grooming his new friend's feathers. It may as well have been a declaration of his intent to take Yuuri as his mate. Yuuri felt himself melt as Viktor preened his feathers lovingly, allowing his prospective mate to take care of him. Maybe this new place wasn't so bad after all.





	The Perfect Pebble

**Author's Note:**

> gentoo penguins are really cool you guys

Stepping out into the enclosure at the Detroit Zoo for the first time was very strange. The terrain was similar to Yuuri's previous home, but he didn't recognize a single face. The human Yuuko seemed excited when he glanced back at her, but he wasn't so sure.

This was not his home, and this was definitely not his colony. He tried to explain this to the human but she didn't understand, and soon he was left all alone amidst a colony of strangers.

Yuuri quickly made his way over to the large pool of water and slipped into it, fully submerging himself. He felt less nervous in the water, where he knew he could swim away from potential conflict with ease.

He lost himself in his underwater maneuvers, forgetting for a while that he was in an unfamiliar place. The water had a way of soothing him in a way that nothing else could.

After thoroughly exhausting himself, Yuuri left the water and found himself a nice secluded spot to settle down and rest.

His solitude was short lived. Another male had been watching him and decided to approach, waddling around Yuuri curiously and making soft pleased noises.

The unknown male was beautiful, with an elegantly curved beak and sleek feathers.

"Viktor" the other penguin introduced himself.

"Yuuri," Yuuri replied hesitantly.

He wasn't sure why such a gorgeous individual would have any interest whatsoever in him. Yuuri knew for a fact that he himself was a bit of a runt. And still fluffy even though he’d already finished molting. Yet Viktor seemed interested. Very interested.

Viktor boldly snuggled up to Yuuri, gently grooming his new friend's feathers. It may as well have been a declaration of his intent to take Yuuri as his mate.

Yuuri felt himself melt as Viktor preened his feathers lovingly, allowing his prospective mate to take care of him. Maybe this new place wasn't so bad after all.

They became inseparable after that first day. Wherever Yuuri went, Viktor followed. Viktor would take extra pieces of fish from the humans and feed them to his Yuuri straight from his own beak, taking good care of his mate. Yuuri was more than happy to accept the gifts.

When he had first arrived he hadn't been in the best health, not having been eating often enough. But with all the extra attention and Viktor's affections he soon gained some weight and became pleasantly plump. This seemed to make Yuuko and the other human caretakers happy, and it was definitely a point of pride for Viktor.

As mating season started Viktor began carefully constructing their nest, proudly presenting the best pebbles he could find to his Yuuri. He wanted everything to be absolutely perfect for his mate.

When Yuuri made the first move and pointed his beak at their nest, Viktor could barely contain his joy. He pointed his own beak and the agreement was made.

He tilted his head up and trumpeted in joy. Yuuri! His Yuuri was going to raise a chick with him! They were going to build their nest together and be the best parents ever.

Viktor mated often with Yuuri but they were not blessed with an egg of their own. But he wouldn’t give up that easily. When a nearby mated pair was distracted, Viktor snuck over and tried to nudge their egg out of the nest. It was a brilliant plan; get the egg, bring it to Yuuri, raise the egg as their own.

Unfortunately, it was not a success. He was apprehended before he got far and chased off with no egg to show for it. It looked like they would not be raising a chick of their own, which was a shame because Viktor thought Yuuri would make a very good parent.

To their surprise, Yuuko set an egg in their nest only a few days later for them to care for. Viktor had never seen his mate so happy. Yuuri was already an excellent parent, attentively incubating their egg and keeping it safe.

They traded off egg duty daily, until at long last they heard the tell tale tapping from within the egg. Their chick broke itself free and Viktor trumpeted in joy he was so happy.

He named the new addition to their family Yuri, after his lovely mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Some more Viktuuri animal au fics if any of y'all are interested
> 
> [Love is in the Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403021) by me (Viktor is a bird)
> 
> [let's just wing it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036811) by [katsukiy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsukiy/pseuds/katsukiy) (pigeons au)
> 
> [Evermore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708219) by [ Yuripaws ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuripaws/pseuds/Yuripaws) (raven Viktor)
> 
> [Here Beside Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875544) by [jedia_lo21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedia_lo21/pseuds/jedia_lo21) (kitsune/fox Yuuri)
> 
> [Canis Major](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304585) by [Yuripaws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuripaws/pseuds/Yuripaws) (dog animagus Viktor)
> 
> [lovebug](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559155) by [thishasbeencary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasbeencary/pseuds/thishasbeencary) (were-lizard Yuuri)
> 
> Cats au:
> 
> [The Adventures of Yuuri Katsuki, Actual Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300326/chapters/21079940) by [Dawn_Blossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Blossom/pseuds/Dawn%20on%20ICE)
> 
> [wanna be yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357249?view_full_work=true) by [kindaopps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindaopps/pseuds/kindaopps)
> 
> [shining like the sun within my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686024) by [MissSpock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSpock/pseuds/MissSpock)
> 
> [A cat's a cat and that's that](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915599) by [katsukiy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsukiy/pseuds/katsukiy)
> 
> [Everybody Wants To Be A Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442505/chapters/30809868) by [ CreativeSweets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSweets/pseuds/CreativeSweets)
> 
> [Forehead Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212780) by [PlayingGod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayingGod/pseuds/PlayingGod)
> 
> [The Purrfect Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878507?view_full_work=true) by [ajwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajwolf/pseuds/ajwolf)


End file.
